TV5 Programs in 2012
Local Shows 'News' *''Solar ''Get the latest and freshest news of the day with News5’s longest-running flagship news program. The team goes where the action happens to deliver crucial stories you need to know with the new competition ratings in rival news programs of PTV's Gising Pilipinas and ABC's Balitang Balita. Anchored by Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad Weeknights 6:30-7:00pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM.. **''Solar''- News5's hourly news bulletin anchored by Liezel Castro airs daily. **''Aksyon Tonite'' Weekend is the weekend edition of News5's longest-running flagship news program of Aksyon Tonite Anchors of Aksyon ABC Headline Balita Weekend Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco Saturdays 11:30pm-12;00mn and Sundays 12:30am-1:00am on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM.. *''Solar ''- The Radyo5 simulcast is TeleRadyo anchored by Mike Enriquez. Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sototo Jiggy Manicad Weekdays 4:00-5:00am on TV5 with simulcast on 92.3 News FM, TeleSingko and Aksyon TV. *''Aksyon Sa Tanghali '' Anchored by Rey Langit and Rhea Santos are here to serve our midday viewers with relevant news. With the help of News5 reporters, our anchors deliver updates as the news develops throughout the first half of the day, giving only the latest information hot off the press. Weekdays 1:30-2:00pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. *''Unang Hirit'' Unang Hirit is a daily morning 2-hour and-a-half news magazine containing almost anything one needs to know. It brings into homes as much useful information as an average Filipino needs to get him through the day. Hosted by Reyster Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco Shalala and April “Congrats” Gustillo. Weekdays 5:00am-7:30am on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM for 30 minutes only.. *Solar'' ABC-5 The Big Balita Solar'' is the new kind of late-night news program of News5 anchored by Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad Solar gives a full and balanced account of all that’s happening in and around the country today. The national late-night newscast will report on solutions and ask questions instead of solely delivering issues and problems. As Filipinos grow tired and weary of bad news and political deadlock, "P-News" will aim to deliver untold stories of citizens finding ways to change their lives and impact on the lives of others. Weekdays 11:00pm-11:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. 'Public Affairs' *''Alagang Kapatid'' - TV5's first-ever live medical program hosted by Cheryl Cosim. Alagang Kapatid continuously extends its reach in helping each and every kapatid, through mounting medical missions, and offering assistance to the less fortunate and during emergency cases. And in pursuit of Alagang Kapatid’s mission, Cheryl Cosim welcomes her new team of public servants whose aim is to provide every kapatid the necessary information in maintaining their health, and enough inspiration for them to move towards a better healthier lifestyle. Saturdays 6:00am-7:00am and Sundays 7:00am-8:00am on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''Anggulo'' - Anggulo is hosted by Jove Francisco, Roices Naguit-Sibal, Maricel Halili, Benjie Durango and Ina Zara. With award-winning journalist Luchi Cruz-Valdez as their mentor, the reporters delve into the lives of the country’s most intriguing personalities to uncover the mystery behind their public persona. To find a new perspective on these relevant issues, our reporters seek to find a revealing new angle.Wednesday nights 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Thursdays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Bitag'' - Bitag is TV5's investigative and public service program hosted by hard-hitting Ben Tulfo. Fridays 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Mondays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Insider'' - NEWS5 provides in-depth documentaries through “Insider,” the newest late-night in-depth investigative documentary show which offers behind-the-scene glimpses of how some of the country’s most interesting institutions operate, “Insider” features stories told by the news organization’s roster of news anchors and hosts, led by NEWS5 chief Luchi Cruz-Valdes, news production head Patrick Paez, anchors and hosts Erwin Tulfo, Cheryl Cosim, Paolo Bediones, Raffy Tulfo, Cherie Mercado, Martin Andanar, Lourd De Veyra and Atty. Mike Templo. Thursdays 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Fridays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Journo'' - The 30-minute newsmagazine program produced by News5. hosted by News5 head Luchi Cruz-Valdez dissects every angle of compelling stories by journalists. Tuesday nights 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Wednesdays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. *''Maunlad Na Agrikultura'' - The saturday morning agricultural-oriented and livelihood program hosted by Nina Taduran. Saturdays 5:30am-6:00am on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo'' - The live coverage by TV5 of Public Atorni: Asunto o Areglo, A pao mediation and conciliation reality and limited services. A reality based themed mediation-on-air program, Settling claims and disputes before reaching the courts. In line with the limited services of the Public Attorney's Office regarding alternative dispute resolution (Mediation, Conciliation and Arbitration) and one of the aims of News5’s information department in fising legal information. Hosted by Pao Chief Justie Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta and reported by MJ Marfori. Weekdays 4:30-5:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. *''T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita!'' - The Tulfo brothers bring their district brand of public service program that promises to deliver quick action to people's everyday concerns. Raffy Tulfo takes on abusive cops and local officials; Ben Tulfo exposes all forms of fraud and scam; and Erwin Tulfo addresses citizen complaints against poor services and government inaction. With hard-hitting yet compassionate segments, T3 shows both the rough and soft sides of the Tulfos. Weekdays 6:00pm-6:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on Aksyon TV, TeleSingko and Radyo5 92.3 News FM. *''Tutok Tulfo'' - The investigative news program hosted by hard-hitting broadcast journalist Erwin Tulfo. Saturdays 10:30pm-11:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''USI: Under Special Investigation'' - Hosted by by Paolo Bediones, this new investigative news series features different presidential candidates during the elections of 2010. After the elections, the show focuses only on the different issues that made headlines. Sundays 5:30pm-6:30pm on TV5 with simulcast on AksyonTV. *''Wanted'' - Hosting the show is Raffy Tulfo, who investigates cases of abuse, dishonesty and exploitation. The set is different, with the host sitting comfortably in a radio booth setting. Respondents and interviewees are video taped while they are on the phone with him. A straight forward, hard hitting line of questioning is present throughout the show. Monday nights 11:30pm-12:00mn on TV5 and Tuesdays 4:30pm-5:00pm on AksyonTV. 'Dramas' *''Kapitan Awesome'' - Viva Television viewers will enjoy a hilarious take on the superhero myth with the premiere of “Kapitan Awesome” featuring Martin Escudero, Empoy, Andrew E., Alwyn Uytingco, Aki Torio, Alchris Galura, Stephanie Sol, Shy Carlos and Morisette Amon. Sundays 3:00pm-4:00pm. *''Regal Shocker'' - The Regal Television horror series in 2011 based on the 80's remake and the movie. Saturdays 7:45pm-8:30pm. *''Nandito Ako'' - The much awaited mini-serye Nandito Ako, starring international singing sensation David Archuleta as Josh Bradley of American Idol becomes a certified Kapatid as he topbills the network’s second mini-serye offering Nandito Ako, with TV5’s homegrown primetime princesses Jasmine Curtis Smith as Anya and Eula Caballero as Holly, along with Gelli De Belen, Aiko Melendez, G Tongi, Alwyn Uytingco, Ana Capri, Ana Feleo, Joseph Bitangcol, RS Francisco, David Bianco, Byron Ortile and Ms. Perla Bautista. Weekdays 9:00pm-9:30pm. *''Untold Stories Mula sa Face to Face'' - The longest-running docu-drama anthology on Philippine television and is a spin-off of Face to Face. The show features weekly real life stories or anecdotes of common people or even famous celebrities and personalities through letter sending and stories featured on Face to Face hosted by Amy Perez. Saturdays 2:30-3:30 pm. *''Valiente'' - It is a Filipino drama, action, classic and epic series that will be offered by Archangel Productions, will be broadcasted on Associated Broadcasting Company TV5. It will be led by JC de Vera, Oyo Boy Sotto, Nadine Samonte and Niña Jose. Weekdays 9:30pm-10:00pm. 'Infotainment' *''Pinoy Explorer'' - Hosted by the country’s award-winning actor and sought after endorser Aga Muhlach, Pinoy Explorer is a one-of-a-kind journey to discovering the many wonders of the world.Sundays will never be this exciting as Aga personally takes the viewers on a real voyage using the most cutting-edge technology and state-of-the-art computer graphics. Sundays 6:30pm-7:15pm 'Comedies' *''Lokomoko'' - The biggest sunday noontime comedy show starting Caloy Alde, Eula Caballero, Rainier Castillo, JC De Vera, Edgar Allan Guzman, Empoy Marquez, Dianne Medina, Long Mejia, Milagring, Mariposa, Arci Muñoz, Valeen Montenegro, Alwyn Uytingco and Tuesday Vargas. Sundays 11:30am-12:15pm. *''Pidol's Wonderland'' - A wonderful mix of magical tales and family comedy which it delivers a collection of wonderful stories for the whole family as told by starting Comedy King Dolphy as the funny and endearing Mang Pidol. Pidol’s Wonderland dramatizes, adapts, and retells well-loved folk tales and legends, as well as original tall tales and fantasy stories that are perfect for the kids as well as for the whole family. Weeknights 10:00pm-11:00pm. *''The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto'' - The plot revolves around two has-been comedians Joey Lion (Jose) and Willie Revilla (Wally) whose shows are being axed. Playing savior is direk Vic (Vic). He will produce a show featuring the two frenemies (friends and enemies) on a newly-opened TV station. On and off stage, Jose and Wally will try to upstage one another and prove who is the better comedian-host between them. The comedy series also stars Boboy Garovillo, Jimmy Santos, Niña Jose and Erika Padilla. The Jose & Wally Show Starring Vic Sotto airs every Saturday evenings on TV5. Saturdays 8:30pm-9:30pm. 'Musical/Variety Shows' *''Sunday Funday'' - Sunday Funday is a Sunday newest teen variety show on Philippine TV featuring exciting performances from TV5's roster of young stars including Meg Imperial, Danita Paner, Nadine Lustre, Shy Carlos, Anja Aguilar, Joshua Davis, AJ Muhlach, BJ Forbes, John Uy, Rico Dela Paz and Christian Samson. Joining them are the young stars of Bagets Nation, Popstar TV Girls Cast (Sarah Geronimo, Sunshine Grace and Anja Aguilar), Star Factor and Talent5. Sundays 1:30pm-3:00pm. *''Wil Time Bigtime'' - Hosted by Willie Revillame as the Happy Network with its revamped set design and new exciting games like "Red White and Blue", "Baligtaran", "Wilistik", and "Pera S' Wil". More Filipinos will enjoy the variety show while getting the chance to win big prizes that include big amounts of cash and a house and lot – prizes that can literally change one's life. Helping Willie give people hope and happiness are Valerie Concepcion, Mariel Rodriguez, Lovely Abella, Sugar Mercado, Camille Villar and The Bigtime Girls. Weekdays 7:00pm-9:00pm and Saturdays 5:00pm-7:45pm. 'Magazine/Talk Shows' *''Face to Face'' - Face to Face is the first talakserye on Philippine TV. It is a public service program with a reality/talk show format that brings two opposing parties together to air their sides in front of a live audience. In turn, the so-called sawsaweros and sawsaweras are given the chance to choose the party they most agree with. The Trio Tagapayo – a team composed of a psychologist, a spiritual advisor and a lawyer – is present during each encounter to help resolve the guests's issues but when arguments get heated, host Tiyang Amy Perez serves as the moderator of all discussions. Weekdays 10:30am-11:30am. *''Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!'' - A dash of glitz, glamour and spicy gossip make up the recipe for the sizzling Hala, Andiyan si Johnny!. The Philippines' David Letterman, Johnny Litton, whips up interesting encounters with top showbiz and political personalities while partner Amy Perez shares many hilarious do's and dont's in his own portion called "Amychat". Sundays 9:30-10:30pm.. *''Juicy!'' - Juicy! is chock-full of intriguing inside stories, hilarious reenactments and shocking blind items, but what really sets it apart is the amazing chemistry of its hosts. Cristy Fermin, Alex Gonzaga, IC Mendoza and the showbiz find that is Shalala offer non-stop repartee that is fun, fresh and always "Juicy". Find out why people stay up late for this zingy, shocking talk show!. Weekdays 12:00mn-12:30am. *''Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed'' - Paparazzi continues to be on the lookout for the latest and most titillating celebrity issues and delivers them first hand in this controversial, no-holds-barred showbiz talk show. Hosted by Ruffa Gutierrez, Mo Twister, Dolly Anne Carvajal and Cristy Fermin, your Sunday afternoons will never be dull and boring as they gossip about the freshest showbiz news on the hottest local celebrities. Sundays 4:00pm-5:30pm. *''The Medyo Late Nite Show with Jojo A.'' - The Philippines' most talkative TV host Martin Nievera keeps late night viewing alive and kicking. The highlights of this radical and riotous talk show are intimate and revealing interviews with the most controversial personalities in Philippine show business. Weekdays 12:30am-1:00am. 'Game Shows' *''The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia'' - “The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia” will have a team of 30 Filipino contestants battling it out with contestants from three other Asian countries in a series of physical and mental challenges that will test their strength, endurance and teamwork. Hosted by Richard Gomez and Joey De Leon, “The Biggest Game Show in the World Asia” features the drama and determination of the Philippine contingent as they compete against Thailand, Vietnam and Indonesia. Sundays 9:00pm-10:00pm. *''Toink! Sino Ang Tama?'' - The new comedy-game show hosted by Alex Gonzaga and Chris Tiu. Sundays 9:30-10:00am. *''Who Wants To Be A Millionaire'' - The primetime phenomenal game show hosted by Box Office King Vic Sotto. Sundays 7:15pm-8:00pm. *''Wow Samurai!'' - The Pinoy players, especially if exciting prizes are at stake to become Wow!, Samurai! Set in a real majestic castle, the show fit for a king is hosted by the royalty in comedy, Mr. Joey de Leon as Emperor Yoje. Joining him is his loyal servant Kimonay (Rufa Mi), and game masters Wilma Doesnt as Itimpura and Mr. Fu as Gaysha. Every week, 30 contestants will vie for the title of Pinoy Samurai. But the road leading to prestige is rather difficult as they have to pass the Games with an array of obstacles including Tiny the giant sumo wrestler, Godzira the not-so-sturdy monster, Kulang the skinny Barbarian, Princess Hentay, Captains Tamagotchi, Fugo, Sogo and Sushi, the warriors and some other trap designed to put to the test the player’s skills, endurance and determination. Sundays 12:30-1:30pm. 'Reality' *''Talentadong Pinoy'' - A reality talent show with no limits! Hosted by Ryan Agoncillo, the show continues to showcase a torrent of astounding performances ranging from singers, dancers, actors, musicians and comedians, to contortionists, impressionists, jugglers and magicians. On TV5’s Talentadong Pinoy, anyone who wants to perform can do almost anything, as long as the judges and the audience find it amusing. Sundays 8:00pm-9:00pm. 'Youth Programs' *''Batibot'' - The internationally awarded Pinoy children show will make a grand comeback. The new hosts were introduced as Kuya Fidel and Ate Maya. Batibot has two new segments "Kwentong Batibot" with former casts, and "Balik-Batibot" which select segments from the 80's and 90's episodes of the children show. Weekdays 8:55am-9:00am as a 5-minute short segment and Saturdays 8:30am-9:00am as a half-hour show. *''Popstar TV'' - The first-ever Viva Television’s teen-oriented magazine drama series that viewers can you sing, dance, must see performances and more. Hosted by the newest TV5 Kapatid stars of Popstar Princess Sarah Geronimo. From being the 15-year old singing champion of “Star for a Night,” 'Sarah truly had come a long way with all her achievements as a recording artist, concert performer, actress, TV host and even product endorser. The show will including Popstar Friends Sunshine Grace, Anja Aguilar and Ezekiel Gabriel are also in the cast. Weekdays 4:30-5:00pm. Foreign Shows 'Disney' *''Fish Hooks'' *''Handy Manny'' *''Hannah Montana'' *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' *''Phineas and Ferb'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' 'Nickelodeon' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Go Diego Go!'' *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' *''Ni Hao, Kai Lan'' *''Planet Sheen'' *''Spongebob Squarepants'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' ''TV5 Sked for November 12'' *'3 pm -- Glamorosa First Week Marathon: Natalia vs Paulina Ang Naapoy Na Simula' *5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime *06:00pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)06:15pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *7:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'8:30 pm -- Regal Shocker: Red Shoes (starting Ruffa Gutierrez, Wendell Ramos and Precious Lara Quigaman)' *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Sanib ng Mambabarang (starting Makisig Morales, Alma Moreno, Julio Diaz, Archie Adamos') *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Tonite Aksyon Sa Umaga Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite ''TV5 Sked for November 26'' *'3 pm -- P.S. I Love You Marathon Special (starting Alex Gonzaga)' *5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime *06;30pm Solar TV5 Headline Balita Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)06:45pm Solar TV5 Headline Balita Balitang Balita *7:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'8:30 pm -- Regal Shocker: Espiritista (starting John Lapus, James Blanco and Bekimon)' *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Batang Bayani (starting Celine Lim, Janus del Prado and Bella Flores)' *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Tonite Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite ''TV5 Sked for December 3'' *'1 pm -- PBA Philippine Cup (Live from Araneta)' *5 pm -- Wil Time Bigtime *7;00pm Solar TV5 Headline Balita Balitang EUROPE Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)7:15pm Solar TV5 Headline Balita Balitang EUROPE *7:30 pm -- The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *'8:30 pm -- Regal Shocker: Salamin (starting Nadine Samonte, Erika Padilla, Bella Flores, Victor Basa and Karel Marquez') *'9:30 pm -- Real Confessions: Grade 1 si Lola (starting Laurice Guillen') *10:30 pm -- Tutok Tulfo *11:30 pm -- Aksyon Tonite Rey Langit Mel Tiangco and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite TV5 Sked for February 11 and 12, 2012 'Saturday' *03:00pm - Sabado Sineplex: 7 Secrets with Sarah Geronimo (about the Popstar Princess) *05:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime *5':30pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Mike Enriquez Marisol Abdurahman and Ali Sotto Jiggy Manicad (LIVE)5:45pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita' *07:45pm - Regal Shocker: Anito (new timeslot) *08:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto (new timeslot) *09:30pm - Real Confessions: Grade 1 si Lola *10:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *11:30pm - Aksyon Tonite Rey Langit Jenny Alejandro and Rhea Santos Jove Francisco (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite 'Sunday' *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: Madeline (animated film dubbed in Tagalog) *12:00pm - Lokomoko *01:00pm - Wow! Samurai! (premiere) *02:00pm - Hey! it's Saberdey! *03:00pm - Bagets: Just Got Lucky *04:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *04:30pm - USI: Palikurang Bayan (Bathroom Culture) *05:00pm - Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (new timeslot) *6:00pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Cecille Lardizabal and Heidi Santos Joseph Andres (LIVE)6:15pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *06:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *08:00pm - Talentadong Pinoy (Guests: Cast of Valiente) (new timeslot) *09:00pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia (hosted by Richard Gomez and Joey De Leon) (premiere) *10:00pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! *10:45pm - Super Sine Prime: Transporter 2 (starring Jason Statham) (Dubbed in Tagalog) *11:30pm - Aksyon Tonite Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)11:45pm Aksyon Tonite * Kapatid News: Ito ang special schedule this weekend at ang bagong schedule ng Primetime Panalo simula Lunes, February 20. 'Saturday' *2:30pm - Video Incredible *3:30pm - Valiente One Week Marathon *5:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (all new) *5:30pm - Regal Shocker *6:00pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Cecille Lardizabal and Heidi Santos Joseph Andres (LIVE)6:15pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *6:30pm - The Jose and Wally Show starting Vic Sotto *7:00pm - Real Confessions: Ang Pamilyang Pagbibinata (starting Onemig Bondoc) *7:30pm - Tutok Tulfo *8:00pm - Aksyon Tonite Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)8:15pm Aksyon Tonite * * 'Sunday' *9:30am - Toink! Sino Ang Tama? *10:00am - Sunday Sineplex: TV5 Surge Brings More, More, More! (The TV5 Kapatid 2012 TV Special) *11:30am - Lokomoko *12:30pm - Wow Samurai! *1:30pm - Sunday Funday (new show) *3:00pm - Kapitan Awesome (new show) *4:00pm - Paparazzi Showbiz Exposed *5:30pm - USI *6:00pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Cecille Lardizabal and Heidi Santos Joseph Andres (LIVE)6:15pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *6:30pm - Pinoy Explorer *7:15pm - Who Wants to Be A Millionaire? *8:00pm - Talentadong Pinoy *9:00pm - The Biggest Game Show in the World-Asia *9:30pm - Aksyon Tonite Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)9:45pm Aksyon Tonite *10:00pm - Hala, Andiyan si Johnny! *10:45pm - Sunday Mega Sine: Die Hard 2 * * 'New Primetime Panalo Schedule' *5:30pm - Popstar TV *6:00pm - T3: Kapatid, Sagot Kita! *6:30pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita Jay Sonza Tapatan Incorporated Production Cecille Lardizabal and Heidi Santos Joseph Andres (LIVE)6:45pm Solar ABC Headline Balita Balitang Balita *7:00pm - Wil Time Bigtime (all new) *9:00pm - TV5 Mini-Serye: Nandito Ako (new show) *9:30pm - Valiente (new timeslot) *10:00pm - Pidol's Wonderland *10:30pm - Aksyon Tonite Mari Kaimo Connie Sison and Katherine De Leon Randy David (LIVE)10:45pm Aksyon Tonite TV5 programs this week 'February 20' *The premiere telecast of Nandito Ako''' tonight, Weeknights at 9:00 p.m.'' right after '''''Wil Time Bigtime. *The classroom discipline in Wanted''' with Raffy Tulfo, Monday night at 11:30 p.m.'' right after '''''Pilipinas News.